1. Field of the Invension
The present invention relates to a filling nozzle device for use in association with an automatic meat stuffing apparatus, and more particularly to a filling nozzle device for such use, the device allowing the meat to be in the state of lump or paste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor invented an automatic meat stuffing apparatus in which a continuous band of tubular casing, hereinafter referred to merely as a casing, is carried on a carrier running axially of the nozzle of a meat extruder. The casing is held open around the nozzle during the return travel of the carrier to its starting position, and then the meat is extruded through the nozzle into the casing. After a predetermined amount of meat has been stuffed in the casing, the band of casing is cut away and its ends are automatically fastened into a cased meat, such as sausage. The previous invenstions are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (examined) No. 50(1975)-32315 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,739) and Japanese Patent Publication (examined) No. 52(1977)-27715.
However the prior art filling nozzle cannot avoid the liquids contained in the meat, such as meat juice and pickle injected therein, leaking through the open end of the casing when the meat is stuffed in the casing. In the previous nozzle devices referred to above a lump of meat is used, which contains a relatively small amount of liquids, such as meat juice and pickle. Nevertheless, there is a problem of leakage through the gaps around the nozzle. A paste of meat contains more liquid, and the problem of leakage will be argumented. This means that the previous nozzle devices are not applicable when the meat is in the state of paste.
An object of the present invention is to provide a filling nozzle for use in an automatic meat stuffing apparatus, the nozzle being applicable to meat either in the state of lump or paste.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific embodiment are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description and drawings.